Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160516180948
GOT SPOILERS *That Jon and Sansa reunion had me practically consulving, I was such an emotional mess! It wasn't the long awaited Stark reunion I wanted seeing as my dream scenario is a reunion involding ALL OF THEM, but it will most certainly do. It warms my heart to see how much Sansa's relationship with Jon has evolved. The way Sansa threw herself into his arms and he held her tightly to him as if he could hardly believe this was actually happening obliterated me. *I LOVE how assertive Sansa has become, and this scene was no exception. Her vehement determination to take back Winterfell from their usurpers perfectly underscored her growth into the strong and confident woman from that timid and vulnerable girl she once was. It's a bittersweet transition given the circumstances of which faciliated this change in her, something I will always think about with a heavy heart, thus a part of me will always mourn the loss of the wide-eyed idealistic dreamer of only 13 years that was once this now strong and courageous woman, but I am SO proud of the woman Sansa has grown into. More and more, I am seeing that wolf blood in her. She's always taken after her mother, but now I'm seeing some of her father in her as well. She's more like her sister than Arya ever thought. *I am loving the Jorah and Daario banter. If they weren't both hopelessly in love with Dany, I really think they'd get along well. *I respect what Tyrion is trying to achieve, and his motives are not misplaced, but his ideology undercuts everything Dany has worked so hard for. Dany will not be okay with the deal he's struck up with the slavers she's been hellbent on putting to rest. Seven years is FAR too long to allow slavery to continue. The very reason that Dany fought to abolish it was because she did not wish for a single other soul to have to suffer. There's no way she will sit idly by and allow it to go on for seven more years. *On the same token, it's times like this when we can really see just how amazing of a duo Dany and Tyrion make. She is the heart and he is the brain. Neither can survive without the other. They NEED each other. Together with Dany's compassionate heart, strength of will, sense of justice and fairness, and charismatic magnetism and Tyrion's political prowess and cunningness, they are unstoppable. *Ramsay is one disgusting son of a bitch. That letter made my stomach clench with fear for my babies. Don't you dare touch another hair on Sansa's head. Cannot wait for the inevtiable uprising. *I knew Osha wasn't going to survive and though I'm devastated by the grotesque nature of her death, I'm just relieved that she didn't suffer to the magnitude that Ramsay's other victims did. I was so afraid we were in for another scene of sensatonalized violence once Ramsay started outlining what he intended to do to her. At least she went out fighting instead of died a hapless victim. *I understand where Yara was coming from in her frustrations, especially given that some of her good men perished in her attempted rescue mission that Theon wouldn't cooperate with, but good lord, look at your brother! He's a broken shell of the man he once was. I just cannot stand all of this apathy towards him. He's suffered so terribly. My heart just breaks for him because he has NOBODY left.